


A Night of Surprises

by KitaruArashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds even when people see him they don't miss him. All but one....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was also posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> I own none of the people in this story or the manga.... or the anime.

Kakashi came through the trees and saw Naruto on the ground with his knees drawn up and his forehead resting on them.  
"You're missing your party."  
"They're all having a good time it's fine." The boy's voice sounded sad so Kakashi sat down in front of him and tilted his head until he was looking Naruto in the eye.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's not a big deal." Naruto averted his eyes making Kakashi worried. Naruto always faced his problems head on even if it wasn't the smartest thing to do. He would scream or cry at the top of his lungs, not sit on the cold ground in the dark being so isolated and sad he wouldn't speak.  
"Okay, you're just passing up all sorts of ramen, and your friends to sit alone cold in the dark. You're right nothing wrong. You just don't want to be apart of the celebration that marks everyone finally acknowledging you." Kakashi raised one eyebrow and waited.  
"What's the point? The people there are there just because I was powerful enough to save us. My friends are all around but never with me. Sakura has Sasuke. Kiba has Choji, Shikamaru has Timari. They are all around but I'm intruding if I try to talk to any of them. I thought this would make me happy. Why am I still lonely Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi looked at his student.  
"You still live alone don't you?"  
"Yeah." Kakashi saw his problem clearly. He had friends but no lover he wasn't that absolutely special person to anyone. Surrounded by new people and old friends who had that he felt the loss more distinctly than ever.  
"Look at me Naruto." When the boy turned his face up Kakashi leaned in with out meaning to and put his mouth over Naruto's softly. Even through the cloth the heat of breath and skin was clear. Kakashi felt a zing of heat pool in his lower belly. When he pulled back Naruto slowly opened his eyes.  
"What was that? I mean why...I know what it was but why?" Naruto touched his lips softly.  
"I didn't think about it. But you did need to know you were special to someone. You are more than my student. You were a friend." Kakashi thought back to his reaction seeing Naruto covered in water trying to cut the waterfall. He had to leave to take care of the painful erection that had formed.  
"You kissed me because you were my friend?" Naruto sounded disgruntled.  
"No I kissed you because I've wanted to for a while. You just needed to know why."  
"You've wanted to kiss me?" Kakashi nodded. Naruto raised his hand from his lips to Kakashi's lips and traced his lips through the cloth. Kakashi closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Naruto's fingers on his mouth. He heard a branch pop and opened his eyes. Naruto had pushed up in to his knees and he started to pull down Kakashi's mask. The slide of cloth over his skin was torturous because he was so focused on the feeling. A small hiss escaped through his teeth.  
"Do you mind?" Naruto stopped with the mask just below his nose. His body tight.  
"No." Kakashi watched Naruto relax and continue until the mask was pooled around his neck. Naruto was staring at Kakashi's lips as he traced them with his finger tip.  
"Can I?" Naruto looked up into his eyes, pleading. Kakashi nodded waiting for Naruto, HIs heart was beating fast but if he didn't hold himself still he would scare Naruto. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to hear Naruto moan his name. Naruto leaned forward and settled his lips over Kakashi's with a small sigh, like it was relief.  
Naruto had never kissed before, it was plain. So Kakashi showed him how to move his lips, and the pressure to use. Sliding his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip he took advantage of the gasp to slide his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. As always Naruto learned best from doing.  
Naruto's hands slid up into Kakashi's hair. When they broke away for breath Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Kakashi sat up on to his knees and slid his hands under Naruto's Jacket and shirt and had to hold back a moan Naruto's body was hard but the skin was smooth and soft under his hands. Naruto moaned softly letting his head fall back looking up at the stars through the leaves. Kakashi's hands were hot on his skin. As the moan left his lips Kakashi tightened his fingers and pulled Naruto full against him, they were on their knees, body to body they could feel the heat through their clothes. Naruto felt how hard his friend had become and his eyes went wide and he looked up into his face. Kakashi leaned down and reclaimed Naruto's mouth, feeling the boys erection through their clothes. Naruto moved sliding his hands down Kakashi's shoulders the movement causing his whole body to move slightly, creating friction that had them both hissing through their teeth. Naruto moaned into Kakashi's mouth sending shivers down his spine.  
Kakashi slid his hands up and ran the pads of his thumbs over Naruto's nipples making the boy tremble.  
"Kakashi." Naruto's voice was breathless and strained. Kakashi pulsed his thighs so he was bouncing slightly rubbing against Naruto the friction making them both breathless. Naruto's hands found their way under Kakashi's shirt his nails digging into his back lightly. Kakashi dropped his head onto Naruto's shoulder with a moan. Turning his head he kissed Naruto's neck with open mouthed kisses, Naruto's nails dug into his back deeper pulling another moan from him. Kakashi slid his hands down to the boys pants when they both froze hearing a twig snap in the distance.  
"Naruto?" Sakura's voice rang out in the woods. Kakashi and Naruto's eyes locked with desperation. They both dropped onto their buts knees up to hide the bulge in the front of their pants. Kakashi pulled his mask up and hopped into a tree as Naruto answered.  
"Here!" Naruto cleared his throat when his voice came out breathless. Sakura followed the sound and stepped into view.  
"There you are! People are looking for you. It's your party!" She admonished tightly.  
"They're having a good time with out me just fine!" Naruto said tightly. Sakura hit the top of his head.  
"That's not the point just get up and come back!" She turned and started back not waiting to see if he followed. Naruto rubbed his head and stood.  
"I'll come back with you." Kakashi's hand slid around his waist. Naruto nodded and leaned into Kakashi before starting out.  
Kakashi watched Naruto walking a little ahead of him, Naruto moving a little stiffly.  
"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was soft pulling Naruto to a halt.  
"No, don't say sorry. Don't tell me you regret it and it shouldn't have happened." Naruto started to sprint ahead. Kakashi watched him with raised brows. He thinks I'm not really interested and that I'm going to leave him! Kakashi sprinted after his student and caught him a few feet from the door. Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and spoke right into Naruto's ear ruffling Naruto's hair with his breath.  
"I was going to tell you, not to think you were getting out of finishing what we started. I'll be with you tonight, in your home, in your bed." A shiver raced down Naruto's spine.  
"You don't regret it? You aren't leaving?" Naruto's voice was just as soft carrying on the breeze no further than Kakashi's ears.  
"No. I don't regret it. I'm not going anywhere but to bed with you. Nothing is going to make me give you up now that I've finally tasted you.  
Kakashi watched Naruto speak to one friend then drift to another staying just long enough for hellos and goodbyes. Kakashi Thought about the taste of Naruto on his tongue, the lingering taste of the boys lips and shifted one more time, standing comfortably was hard, he was so turned on it hurt.  
Naruto felt Kakashi's eyes follow him around all night, leaving him damn need panting with need. He would say hello and goodbye but nothing more to the people trying to talk to him before he moved on to the next afraid they would notice.  
Once Naruto had said hello to almost everyone he apologized and made his escape. Running home he shut his door behind him and leaned back against it before he pressed one hand down on the front of his pants, the small contact pulling a moan from his lips.  
"Starting with out me? How rude." Kakashi's voice came from the dark on a chuckle. Making Naruto jump.  
"This is your fault. Watching me all night licking your lips. Take responsibility." Naruto leaned his head against the door. Thank god he was here, he wouldn't have been able to take it if he hadn't shown up.  
"Open your eyes." Kakashi ordered from the bed. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi. He got off the bed and moved towards Naruto at a slow pace dropping clothes as he went. Naruto licked his lips as Kakashi bared one piece of skin at a time. By the time Kakashi stood in front of him the only clothing left on his beautiful teacher was his pants. Kakashi took his hands and ran them slowly under Naruto's shirt pushing it up over his head and dropping it on the floor.  
Naruto stood still staring with lust filled eyes and gasping little moans that drove Kakashi crazy while Kakashi undressed him slowly alternating between removing clothes and gentle tantalizing touches.  
When Naruto finally stood naked before him Kashai ran his eyes over him drinking in the sight of the tight smooth pale body glowing in the moonlight. He kissed Naruto gently and sank to his knees taking Naruto in his mouth and sucking on the head. Naruto moaned and buried his hands in Kakashi's hair bucking his hips. As Kakashi worked in front of Naruto head bobbing pulling lustful moans from the boy he looked up into the boys eyes and swirled his tongue around his tip pulling a scream from the boy.  
"Kakashi...I'm gonna, you have to stop I'm gonna cum." Naruto was pushing weakly at Kakashi's head but Kakashi slammed the boy all the way in, the boy hitting his throat and with a long feral moan Naruto came in Kakashi's mouth. Naruto's knees went weak when he saw Kakashi swallow every thing Naruto just sprayed into his mouth then lick the tip making his hips buck.  
Kakashi pulled Naruto again and leaned the boy forward so Naruto's hands and elbows were on the bed and his ass was in the air with his feet on the floor. Kakashi spread the boys cheeks and started to moisten him with his tongue and spread him with his fingers first one then two. Naruto moaning loudly into the bed.  
Kakashi closed his eyes he couldn't wait anymore. He pushed himself into Naruto.  
"God, you're so tight, so hot." Kakashi groaned. Naruto pushed back onto him telling him he was ready. Kakashi started slow trying to be easy but he couldn't hold back so he reached around and grabbed Naruto's cock and started pumping him as he started slamming into him from behind. Naruto screamed Kakashi's name in to the mattress.  
"God Naruto, so good." Kakashi's voice was low in his chest coming out on a moan. Kakashi pulsed and spayed his release on to Naruto's prostate making the boy come again into Kakashi's hand. They both collapsed on to the bed and Kakashi pulled out of Naruto gently.  
"Are you okay?" Kakashi was worried, he had wanted to be gentle.  
"I'm more than okay and I'm going to stay that way as long as you don't leave." Naruto pulled a blacnket over them and settled his head on Kakashi's chest.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You are mine now and I'm yours." Naruto smiled into Kakashi's chest.  
No one will ever take Naruto from me. Kakashi made the vow in his head as they fell asleep.


End file.
